Harry missed
by sharingstories2
Summary: Harry is kidnapped, his kids take the news in different ways.
1. Chapter 1

If there was ever three people to get bad news at Hogwarts it was the potter kids. They were continually taken from Hogwarts to be told there dad had been hurt but this time it was different. He wasn't just hurt.

James was selling his uncles George's products when McGonagall came for him. He thought for sure he was going to get detention but she just told him to follow her, his friends looked at him in shock. He did what he was told.

Albus was in the library studying when Teddy came to find him. Albus was shocked, Teddy had graduated two years ago. Teddy hugged him and took him to the heads office.

Lily was with Hagrid. Hagrid took one look at Slughorn and knew, he'd seen it often in the war. News of the wounded. Hagrid took her to the head.

When they settled down in their respective chairs they sighed.  
"What was it this time?. When do we go to st Mungo's" James asked. The adults looked at each other, unease in their faces. Teddy knelt down next to them.  
"He hasn't been admitted" lily shuffled.  
"Then why are we being called here." Albus looked at his cousin and the others before looking at his older brother.  
"Lily… Do you remember the stories from the war Harry fought in?" she nodded and Teddy took a deep breath. James looked at his little sister, hoping that his dad hadn't broke his promise of always returning home.  
"Lily…. i… Harry" james's anger flared. They had been told that in any event they would be told the truth and the only reason he could think of as too why Teddy was beating around the bus was the fact his dad was dead.  
"Ted…. If he is in a body bag just tell us" Teddy sighed, tears in his eyes.  
"There… no body" Teddy paused. Emotion overwhelming him. "He's been taken guys… oh god" Lily looked up, confusion in her eyes. Albus choked on his tears, when Lily had started Hogwarts, both he and James had made a promise to protect her. Lily was only eleven and worshipped their dad. She was the apple of his eye. Albus kneeled in front of her.  
"Lils…. People have taken dad." Tears pooled in her eyes. James sprang off his seat and pulled his little sister into a hug. Harry being hurt was something they could deal with but being taken was just too much. Albus took James's place and James turned to Teddy and pulled him into a hug.  
"What happened."  
"It was an Ambush…. He went in and I snook in after him" Teddy started to cry. "They…. They took me and Harry offered himself, they refused and… and" he choked back a sob.  
"Oh god it's all my fault." There was silence before Lily started laughing, everyone looked at her in concern.  
"Shut up. It wasn't your fault daddy is stupidly brave don't smear his name by blaming yourself." She stopped and started crying. Albus joined in and soon the potter children, including teddy were crying and hugging on the floor. As the adults watched they smiled. Harry may or may not come back but so long as the kids were together they would be ok. They had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days had been hardest for the potter family. Teddy had become consumed by guilt so had taken up talking to Ron, The Weasley had taken it upon himself to become something like a go-to person. Ginny was holding it together a lot more than everyone else but she had stated that if she could watch harry die and resurrect she would damn well sure watch him come home.

It was on the thirteenth day that Lily had broken down in her mothers arms. Ginny rocked Lily and told her that her father would come home, he promised. Whilst she out Lily to bed James sat on Albus's bed comforting him.  
"Al, Dad's fine"  
"How can you know?" he retorted. James sighed.  
"He's Harry Potter, he can resist the imperious curse and remember when he was hit with the cruciatus curse six months ago." Albus flinched. That was one of Harry's nastier cases, they had been removed from school for a month after thinking he wasn't going to make it.  
"Yeah well he laughed through the pain. I thought he was demented but he makes it through. He always does." Albus nodded and lay back down. James left and walked downstairs to find his mum sat drinking Butterbeer. James sat down across from her and prised the bottle from her hand.  
"Mum?" he asked, she looked up.  
"Yeah?"  
"You ok?" She nodded and looked him in the eye.  
"He'll come back"  
"I know"  
"I can see the doubt James but your father is strong, i'd like to think they're sat around having tea but we all know that's wishful thinking" James smiled and kissed her on the head. He walked off but turned around.  
"Love you mum" she smiled.  
"Love you to" and then he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron wasn't the most observant or emotional person. In fact Hermione often said he had the emotional range of a teaspoon but right now the only emotion he felt was lost. He wanted to be mad at harry for being so reckless but looking at Harry's kids he couldn't. They were so used to Harry being hurt that st Mungo's had become their second home but they weren't used to being left. All the adults whom harry had left in the war didn't bat an eyelid but the kids he had raised were at a stale mate. In fact Teddy had said he would rather Harry been beaten and found than kidnapped. It was less waiting. So Ron had decided to do what his best friend couldn't, comfort everyone. Hermione was sad that it was always Harry and Ginny was barely coping without the love of her life. Lilly cried a lot and Albus shut everyone out but James seemed to be okay. That was until Ron found him angrily trashing his room. He walked right in and restrained the teen.  
"James, calm down" he ordered and James fell limp. Ron hugged the younger boy as he screamed in anguish.  
"I begged him" he screamed  
"After last time I begged him to quit!" his voice cracked. Ron felt his heart shatter.  
"I know, he was going to" James looked at his uncle, face red and puffy.  
"What?" Ron sighed and pulled James into his lap.  
"He told Shackelbolt he was going to quit, it was pretty sudden to be honest because Harry loved his job. Shackelbolt asked him to stay on to the end of a case he working on and he agreed." Rob shuddered

"You see James despite how great your dad is he is incredibly selfish. All he had ever known is how to fight, how to stop evil and I don't think anything would have made him stop that. So after the case he asked Shackelbolt that instead of quitting could he downgrade his assignments, everyone agreed. He wasn't meant to be on his latest assignment but he decided it would be his last big one before he became pretty much a desk doer" James looked up.  
"So…. I did convince him?" James asked timidly. Ron nodded.  
"You convinced him to be less suicidal and I didn't think anyone would" James pulled Ron closer.  
"He made me promise that if anything were to happen to him that I would look after myself" James added.  
"I don't think this is what he meant" Ron picked James up and put him into bed, kissing his head he said.  
"Trust me your father has acted out a lot worse than this, he'll come back James he loves you all too much to leave" James smiled and Ron kissed his head again before leaving the teen. He made a solemn promise to himself that he would find his brother in all but blood and would give him the lecture of his life.

When he got home Ron cried for the first time of his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was sat in James's room waiting for her brother to return, she was clutching a letter tightly, scared to let it go. When James came home he ran straight to his room, tired from a long day of flying, he was hoping to just relax but the plan went out the window when he saw his baby sister sat on his bed crying, he rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug.  
"Lily, what's wrong!" he asked. She handed him a letter.  
 _Dear Potter Children,_

 _Your father is alive. Inside you will find clues and hints about how to reach him. You have until your mother's birthday to find him, otherwise there won't be nothing to find._

 _Do it alone_

 _We are watching._

James stared at the paper, his hands shaking, he calmed himself down before he did anything that scare Lily more,  
"Lily, where did you get this?" he asked slowly,  
"The post" she answered. James sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.  
"Well looks like we have news for Teddy and Albus."

When Teddy heard he outright refused to let them wander the country on their own without supervision. When Lily pointed out he would technically class of supervision Teddy said he was only Harry's apprentice. He wasn't a fully-fledged Auror. After they began staring each other James turned to Albus.  
"What do you think?" Albus looked up, steely determination in his eyes.  
"Our father defeated Voldemort every year, he went on the run with uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione, leaving behind everything and everyone he loved to defeat the biggest evil to have ever lived. If he can do that at the ages of eleven thru seventeen and then some then four people at the ages of 11, 13, 15 and 20 can track him down and save him." Lily stared at her older brother in shock.  
"You… you would willingly break every rule mother ever set for is?" Albus shrugged.  
"Dad would have done it" Teddy looked at the kids in resignation.  
"You're going to do it with or without me aren't you?" they all nodded simultaneously.  
"Well then let's go find our dad"


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy apparated to the first place he thought of, his father's house. His father left him his old house in the will but he wasn't allowed it until he became of age and not for the first time Teddy thanked the lord that his father had left it to him. A few of everyone's things were here as such they could stay for a few days, figure out what to do and leave.

They had been there for a few days when another owl came through the window, Teddy grabbed it. Reading allowed he said

 _Dear potter kids,_

 _I bet you're wondering where on earth to start looking well I'll give you a clue. Who did your father hate the most? Go to said person's grave and we will give you further instructions._

 _We are watching._

The first instinct for everyone was to go to Voldemort's grave, of course this grave was heavily protected still, after twenty years since the war. Buried along Voldemort was all his possessions and any journals he had which is why it was so heavily protected. No one wanted another dark lord. The ministry had implemented a safe system at which only aurors could get in and they had to have the paper work to prove it was to do with the case they were working on. The only ones allowed in without the necessary requirements were the golden trio. Even Ginny and the kids weren't allowed near it which had caused uproar within the potter household but Harry had firmly stated that he didn't want his kids to see the evil and Ginny had been used and abused by Harry's personal devil. No one dared argue after he had said that. They had sometimes forgotten that their mother had lost her innocence because of that monster. Still Teddy thought that Voldemort was the wrong answer but he couldn't think of who harry would hate more. That was until Albus spoke up.

"Peter Pettigrew" everyone stared at him.  
"Think about it, Voldemort I think Dad pitied more than anything else and his aunt and uncle have been forgiven. Peter was the reason Grandma and Grandad are dead… it'd make sense to hate him" Teddy smiled and grabbed his wand.  
"Well gear up, were going to pay a visit to a rat"


	6. Chapter 6

Peter Pettigrew didn't have a proper grave, he was a traitor of war and as such was buried with all the death eater and other traitors. Yet Harry knew exactly where his parents ex best friend was laid to rest. Unfortunately he didn't share this information with his kids which is why they were aimlessly wandering around the plot of land now known as the dark land. No one ever really visited the traitors of war for fear of retribution. So when Harry's kids finally found where the dirty rat was buried they grabbed the note and hurried home.

Teddy made everyone a cup of tea as they all sat as James read out the note.

 _Dear potter Kids,_

 _Well done on finding the first clue, you will see a picture of your father on the inside of this envelope. Now for the next clue. Go to the place your father first talked to a snake. If you do next time you'll get a video. If you don't… well your father definitely won't look pretty now will he?_

 _We are watching_

James growled  
"The sick bastards"  
"James!" Lily shouted, fright covering her face at his voice. James sighed, he pulled Lily into a hug.  
"Sorry Lil's" Lily didn't say anything, she just sighed. Albus just sat shocked. Wouldn't that mean that they had to break into Hogwarts? That's where he first learned it, in defence class. When Albus shouted out his suggestion it caused James to yell back that his idea was stupid and as such an argument occurred. In the chaos Lily slipped out the room, unnoticed by all except Teddy. Teddy banged his fist on the table.  
"Guys it's late and as the only one who's considered an Adult I want you two to go to bed, don't even bother arguing. I'm not in the mood" at the look on his face they didn't argue.

Teddy walked outside and sat on the grass next to the little girl.  
"Wannna tell me what's wrong?" She just shrugged.  
"I miss him… it's like how did everything kinda just… stop. I know it's only been three days but everything just feels like it's stood still" Teddy hummed. The look on her face showed that it was something else, he didn't push. Instead he took her inside and tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead, promising he would bring their father home.

For the next two days everyone debated whether the people who were targeting them really meant to break into Hogwarts but it was on the third night that they made progress. It was night time and as such everyone had gone to bed, well Teddy thought everyone had but when he turned around he found Lily at his door.  
"Lils?" he asked groggily. She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed.  
"I know where we need to go…. Daddy told me the real story. He told everyone else the time he talked to a snake was in DADA class but it wasn't. It was in a Zoo in Surrey" Teddy stared at her confused.  
"He told you this why?" Lily sniffled, she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. He protested but she stopped him with a glare. There in the middle of the garden was a snake. Teddy tried to pull Lily back but she just kept on walking towards it.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Mr Snake… May I ask what you are doing in my home?"_** the snake hissed and Lily turned back to Teddy who stared at her shocked.  
"He says he's sorry for intruding… he'll move along" then she turned to the garden snake.  
 ** _"_** ** _Thank you Mr Snake have a nice evening."_** The snake then turned and fled to the bushes.

Lily walked towards her god-brother. It took a moment to get over his shock  
"Now I know why you know the real story" he stated. Lily laughed tightly.  
"Who else knows…. Why didn't I and your brothers know?" Lilly shrugged.  
"I didn't want you too, mum only found out two years ago. In fact apart from mum the only two people that know were dad and Aunt Luna. She was actually the one that got me to tell him, I thought I was going nuts but when I stopped a snake from attacking her she said I had a gift. When dad found out he… well he was shocked. He hadn't practiced parseltounges since Voldemort died…. When he found out he still processed it he was shocked but he helped me and now I have complete control over it. You can't tell them though Teddy. Please!" Teddy nodded and took her inside. When he promised that he would one hundred percent keep it a secret he finally got her to sleep. Now he just needed to traipse them all to Surrey.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N THIS IS RATED 18 FOR SUGGESTIVE THEMES AND TORTURE. Also this includes sexualisation.**

Harry was in agony, complete and utter agony. He didn't know who this mysterious figure was that was keeping him but he knew that he was killing him. So far no magical torture had been used, only muggle but somehow that was worse. So far he had been electrocuted, water boarded and beaten, that was nothing on the starvation and lack of sleep though. His captor was keeping him awake and so far it had been four days with no sleep. He was starting to experience dizziness and memory loss, blood had poured from his mouth and he had no idea if he was even alive. He was beginning to think this was hell, utter hell. The torture was killing his body but the live feed this man had to both his wife and kids was killing his soul.

The man walked in, a black mask covering his face and a whip in his hands.  
"You are going to choose Mr Potter, your kids or your wife." Harry looked up, confused until he saw the video. His kids were at the Zoo with a man following them and a man was following his wife.  
Harry gulped  
"I won't… I can't" the man laughed, a laugh that sent shocks through Harry.  
"You see Mr Potter my man is a very shall we see… generous man and as such he needs to be rewarded. Maybe your wife can be that reward?" Harry stopped still. He was going to kill the man, he swore on his parents grave right there and then that he was going to personally put this man in a grave.  
"Or" the enemy started  
"The man following your sweet innocent children can take and sell them. You choose Mr Potter or they all die" Harry felt himself gag, how the hell was he meant to choose? He couldn't.  
"I won't you sick perverted man, I won't choose" and that was when the captor pulled a knife and stabbed harry in the side, in-between his ribs. Harry screamed, a loud, piercing scream. The man leaned next to Harry's ear and laughed.  
"I guess you failed Mr Potter" and then both screens went black as the man walked out the room. Harry sagged, thinking he had killed his family.

An hour later the man walked in and sat down. His chair was the only thing besides Harry and his chains in the cold, damp room.  
"You see Mr Potter as much as my men love the way Mrs Potter looks just think of how great little Lilly will be as a house maid? Nothing more than a common house elf… not the life you envisioned aye. Or Mr James who will be brilliant in the dragons mines in Peru. Maybe Albus who will be chained down and used for his brain. Oh but the icing on the cake is young Teddy, oh how the mighty will fall, he will not go quietly and will probably die in the process of protecting his sibling. How would his parents feel if their twenty year old son joined them so soon?" Harry began yanking on his chains.  
"I'm going to kill you!" he screamed. The man kept taunting Harry until the man broke down  
"Okay, okay I choose the kids!" he screamed and it was in that minuet that any hope of defeat left him. He had just handed his wife to the vultures.


	8. Chapter 8

When Lilly got to the snake cage she found the note.

 _Dear potter kids_

 _Well done you figured it out, we applaud you. Now your journey is nearly over, only five more clues to go. You need to visit the person that to Harry was a Big Friendly Half Giant. I am assuming your father read you muggle stories? Underneath is a picture of the 'chosen one' not so chosen now though._

 _Remember_

 _We are watching._

Underneath was a picture of Harry laying in a pool of blood, Lily gasped The picture they had before was only of Harry tied to a chair, a gag in his mouth but this…. This was killing her. Her father was dying and they only had two more months to save him.

The boys saw it and growled. James in his anger punched the glass holding the snake. The snake hissed and began climbing through the first shaped hole. The tourists began screaming and running away, as was James and Albus. They didn't fear the snake, Harry had taught them not to but they couldn't stay in the same vicinity of a captive snake. Teddy turned to Lily who nodded.

 ** _"_** ** _Mister sssssssnake?"_** She said, the snake looked up, shocked.

 **"** **You sssssssssssspeak the ancient tongue?"** Lily nodded.  
 **"** **It was inherited from my father, perhaps you remember him. His name was Harry Potter"** the snake's eyes became more alert.  
 **"** **The boy ssssssssspeaker? He is your father?** " Lily grinned  
" **Lily Potter at your ssssservice. May I assssk why you are here? Father ssssssssaid you essssscaped"** the snake looked down.  
" **Missssss I did. The boy was gracioussssssss enough not to order me back into the cage. Alas the captorssssssss ssssoon caught up with me"** Lily frowned. She was going to reply when a cough erupted behind her.  
"Uh Lils… maybe you should tell Mr Snake here that he's free to go so long as he hurts no one" Lily nodded.  
 **"** **Mister Ssssssssnake I will allow you to be free just pleasssssse hurt no one"** the snake nodded and turned to leave.

When everyone got back home the boys turned to Lily.  
"What the hell was that?" James erupted. Lily sighed  
"Paresltounge is hereditary James, turns out dad didn't get it from Voldemort, and he only made the skill more powerful. We did a family tree and found out our great grandfather Potter was a parselmouth. Look if you two are going to hate me for this then-"she was cut off by two pairs of arms engulfing her.  
"Look Lils, you're always going to be our little sister and despite how much we tease each other-"  
Albus started.  
"Do you really think we're going to judge you for this? It's how you use your gift that makes it the way it is. Dad was a light parselmouth, Voldemort was dark. We love you Lils and nothing will change that." James finished. Lily hugged them.  
"I love you two you know, you're both pig headed and annoying but I wouldn't trade you for the world." James smirked  
"Yeah besides can you imagine how many pranks we can pull with this?" Albus groaned and Lily sighed.  
"I take what I said back, I'm going back to hating you" James pulled back and kissed Lily's forehead.  
"Just kidding you lil brat, I love you really."

That night Lily went to bed a happy girl that despite everything that was happening she could always count on her three brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny wasn't stupid, she knew she was being followed. It may have been over twenty years since the battle of Hogwarts but the skills she learned stayed with her. So of course she knew she was being followed, she walked down an alleyway and turned her wand on her stalker. The man was taken surprised and Ginny disarmed the man before tying him up.  
"Who are you?" she asked. The man smirked  
"Don't smirk at me!" she yelled. The stalker licked his lips  
"Mrs Potter… Your husband says hello" Ginny froze. It had been nearly three months since her husband's disappearance and two since her kids.  
"Harry… you know where Harry is?" she asked. She didn't know what was said after that, everything went dark and when she woke up she was in St Mungo's.

Ron and Hermione were sat next to her, worried looks covering their faces.  
"Hey guys" she said, the couple jumped up.  
"Ginny!" they yelled. The woman looked down  
"Uh… what happened?" Ron stared at her.  
"You were uh, you were knocked out Ginny…" Ginny didn't say anything, Hermione grabbed her hand.  
"What do you remember?" she asked. Ginny looked up at her best friend.  
"I was being followed, I disarmed the guy but he said that Harry said Hello."  
"Did he use magic on you?" Ginny thought back and realised he actually hadn't.  
"No, why?"  
"I've been made the lead investigator on both the kids and Harry's case. The kids ran away but we don't think they did it as an act of rebellion. We think whoever took Harry is taking the kids on a treasure hunt with Harry as the prize." Ginny gasped, her eyes watering  
"Ginny… we think the people behind this are muggle."

Teddy stood just outside Hogwarts, the school was closed for the summer but Teddy knew that there would still be teacher and as such left the others at home. So as he crept along the edge of the forbidden forest he thanked Merlin James had the good sense to bring the invisibility cloak.

When he reached the hut he found Hagrid catering to his pumpkins, with the letter in his mind he took off the invisibility cloak and coughed. Hagrid whirled around.  
"Teddy" he exclaimed. Teddy hugged the man  
"Hey Hagrid" the friendly half giant smiled  
"Oh Teddy, you're here. We've gotta tell rofesser' McGonagall." Teddy froze  
"Hagrid, can we go inside. I promise you can tell her later but right now I need to ask you something." Hagrid nodded and invited the young man into his home.

When Teddy had explained what had happened to Harry and the children Hagrid sagged.  
"I spent tha better part of job here tryin ta help ya father and by extension you lot" Teddy nodded. Hagrid was basically everyone's babysitter growing up as well as Lily's godfather and he had often told them of all the kind things Harry had done for Hagrid. They knew that the only person Hagrid respected more than Dumbledore was Harry.  
"Ya know… he gave me something that might help ya." The man then got up and grabbed a book off his bookshelf.

The book was a handwritten version of the BFG.  
"Ya father and Ron and Hermione made tha for me. Hermione wrote it, Ron painted and Harry well… he had the idea." The entire book was a similar plotline to the actual muggle book but with Harry as a little boy and Hagrid as the big friendly giant. When Teddy opened the book a letter fell out.  
"This is it Hagrid" the half-giant nodded. Teddy looked towards the door as if planning his escape. Hagrid chuckled  
"Go Teddy, just make sure you find him" Teddy nodded and pulled Hagrid into a hug before fleeing.

The potters (yes that includes Teddy) sad around the dining table as Albus read the letter aloud.

 _Dear Potter Kids,_

 _Well done, you found the third instalment to this tale. Alas our time together is quickly coming to a close my friends. I see you've all been staying in Teddy's parents' house, maybe you should think about moving on? It's only a matter of time till the adults find you and then our little game will be over. If you want to see your father and maybe just maybe actually win this game, as laughable as that is as I suggest you go to the place Harry's second father lived._

 _Remember_

 _We are watching._


	10. Chapter 10

Shamefully it took a week before anyone realized who the second father actually was. Sirius Black. To be fair it's not like they were exactly to blame, Harry very rarely talked about his godfather to anyone, even the two other people in the golden trio nor his wife. In fact the only reason they knew of his existence at all was when James was dared to read one of the books that someone had written about Harry, the chosen one. Sirius Black was briefly mentioned and as such the young potter had asked Hermione about him, the charms teacher just told them that sometimes the past was left buried. When he asked why Harry would want to keep this man from his kids Hermione had sighed.  
"James Darling, you probably know that growing up for your father was… difficult. Sirius was a man that your father cherished deeply but the things that attached his godfather are… hard for Harry to revisit."

James didn't leave it at that and had badgered his father, Harry had looked at Ginny for some help but she could provide none. Harry had excused himself from the table and Ginny had grounded James for a week for being nosey. When his father returned he told the children of the man wrongly accused of killing grandma and grandad and whom Harry had eventually led to his death. Harry had the proceeded to take them all on a fieldtrip to Grimuald Place and had handed Teddy a key, making him promise to use it only if he was on the run or needed a place to crash and couldn't get to his apartment.

Standing outside the old Black home they wondered if they were losing their minds. Harry had attempted to clean the place up a bit but hadn't gotten very far. A few of the room that were cleaned out by the order and with Harry's input at least half of the house was habitable. When Teddy entered the house he did the routine spells and found the house uninhabitable. Albus and Lily went to search for clothes and blankets whilst Teddy got to work on making some food, he was just glad that he had brought food with him.

It was an hour later when Teddy went to find James, who was stood in the living room staring a picture of Harry in his Hogwarts robes.  
"I hated him you know" James said. Teddy looked at him  
"I hated him because he was famous, stupid I know. Rose and Hugo get some of the attention I mean their parents made up part of the golden trio but they weren't drawn to attention as much as us famous potter kids." He placed the picture on the mantelpiece  
"We were famous for something we didn't do and I hated him for it. I hated how I'm expected to be just like him, how Albus is penalized for being Slytherin and how Lily… well they say she's going to be married off in some sort of contract. It's horrible but I suppose I get it now." Teddy didn't really know what to say.  
"If this is what it felt like for him, running off into the unknown. Yet again he never talks about it so how would we know." Teddy looked down.  
"He did… when I was little and he was still grieving over the war he talked about it, people at Hogwarts and work always talked about it but there's a reason he never talked about it to you. I was thirteen, we'd had an argument and I yelled at him that he was not my father and he never would be. I stormed off but later I felt guilty and went to apologise. I found him in his office staring at a picture of my parents and apologising. It may have been twenty years since the war but some wound never heal. Some of his wound never will."


	11. Chapter 11

Lily sat down on a chair, staring at her brother.  
"Do you recon that the more we search the more we uncover?" Albus stared at his little sister.  
"What?"  
"Think about so far we uncovered that to daddy Sirius was a second father. I talk to snakes and so does dad, he never hated Snape. Only Pettigrew. Maybe the only reason we have these letters is so that we uncover some bug truth about daddy" Albus looked at her interestingly.  
"Maybe but we already know our parents have their secrets." Lily nodded and looked around the room.  
"It's not here." Albus was inclined to agree, they had searched Sirius's room top to bottom and had yet to find the dammed letter.  
"He had to have lived here" Albus said. Lily sighed  
"What about Azkaban?" Albus whirled around, shock etched on his face, how would they even get to Azkaban?.  
"What?" he asked. Lily sighed  
"Look, we already know that Sirius was a criminal but the only home he had minus here was Azkaban." She reasoned, Albus hung his head, she had a point, he sagged his shoulders  
"Fine it's plausible" he concluded.

Teddy seemed to think so too as he frowned with exasperation  
"Look, no one knows what cell he was held in, it was over thirty years ago!" James looked at his oldest brother in annoyance.  
"I'm not even an Auror and I even I know that they keep a book that holds all prisoners cell numbers." Teddy shook his head vigorously.  
"When the death eaters took over they eradicated any kind of record of Azkaban so that their death eaters could not be held accountable, the records are gone."

Albus didn't know when he became so reckless but if being away from his parents taught him anything, it was that sometimes being reckless was the only option.  
"Then we break into Azkaban and search every cell till we find that letter."  
"just how do you plan we do that?" Teddy asked. Lily stepped forward  
"Your birth parents are Tonks, an Auror, Remus Lupin a marauder and our parents and your foster parents are harry-flipping-potter and Ginny-kickass-bat bogey hex-Weasley" the steely determination and awe in her voice made it hard for anyone to argue. Yet Teddy did it anyway  
"I don't think that will be enough Lil, we may be good at sneaking, pranks and mischief but we are not that good." Teddy thought he had won the battle till she said her next sentence.  
"Then we employ the best prankster in our midst, George Weasley."

James scoffed  
"He's not pranked since Uncle Fred died."  
"He will, he owed daddy a debt that cannot be repaid, he owed dad his sanity" and that was what convinced the three of them that George Weasley was their only hope.


	12. Chapter 12

When George Weasley found his four missing nieces and nephews on the door step of his office his first reaction was to call Ginny. He would've done if it wasn't for Teddy pointing a wand at his head.  
"Sorry Uncle George we can't let you call Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry needs us" at Harry's name George nodded. He owed the man more than he could ever repay and if these four thought they could save him then he would listen.  
"Come in, there's some tea if you are thirsty" when they came in he looked the four of them over. His entire family were anxiously worried over the four missing children but after his assessment they seemed virtually unharmed, a little tired maybe but unharmed.

When the four of them began explaining their story George felt his blood boil, how dare these sickos try to harm Harry and then send his children on a goose chase?  
"Uncle Gorge, we need your help to get into Azkaban." George looked at them confused  
"What can I do?" he asked  
"We need you to prank" and that's when George felt a cold enter in body.

He had said no out right and then silenced them with the threat of telling their mother they were with him, he had set up beds in the back room for them and sent his beautiful wife a note saying he would be home late.

When Lily woke up it was dark and she was thirsty, so she tip-toed downstairs to get herself a drink, only to find George sat staring at the fireplace, why he had a fireplace in his office she had no clue. She sat next to him, looking at him anxiously.  
"I want to help" George said sadly, Lily didn't respond  
"I just… I know I should have gotten over it by now but he was my twin you know…. I just... I don't know how to prank without him." Lily stiffened, as far as the family were concerned Fred was a taboo topic for George, except when Harry was around because Harry refused to let him forget.  
"I don't know how much you know about the war and the after affects Lily and if your parents ever heard me taking about it to you they'd kill me… they wanted to keep the lot of you sheltered from it." Lily nodded, her parents refused to talk about it in great deal.

"Your dad was a great man Lily… every year Voldemort tried to attack him but he came back bigger and stronger. Then the war happened and he uprooted his entire life to fight and well… there was a point where we thought he was dead… I had just lost Fred and after we thought Harry was dead… all the fight left me and I genuinely wanted to die."

Lily felt a tear roll down her face, George stood up and put the glass on a table.  
"Then _he came back and killed that beast._ The war was won but the cost was heavy and none knew it more than me. I just… I tried you know… tried to go on but I couldn't, Fred he was… he was my other self. He was my best friend and brother I couldn't let go. After the war your father tried to help everyone, tried to help them get past the war he thought he'd created. Then there was me… I left home shortly after and began dying…. Your father found me and told me to get my act together… I swear I nearly killed him but he saved me anyway, he always loved being the hero." Lily sniffled.

"It took six months before I left my pit and he stayed by me every step of the way… he introduced me to Angela again, even made sure she wouldn't bring up freed and well you know the rest. To this day I do not know why he spent so much effort on me but I'm grateful he did."

Lily held back a sob, she never really knew much about the war, just that it had affected everyone. She never knew how much her father had done to help repair the damage. Silently she stood up  
"The worst memory I have is of my dad… it was late one night and I was only six…. I had a nightmare and I knew he was at work so I got Teddy to take me there. I… I didn't know it was the anniversary so I couldn't understand why dad was sobbing in his office when everyone had left… When he saw me… he got upset but he didn't say anything he just ordered Teddy to take me home. Later that week I found Teddy screaming at him… he was telling dad that he couldn't abandon his kids every anniversary to drink himself into a stupor at his office. I wanted to cry at the broken look on daddy's face and Teddy looked really regretful but before he could apologise dad just told him that some things are too chilling to face and that's why he drinks. He drinks because it's easier to forget everything in his office than to face us and his demons. I may not know much about the war but I do know it destroyed my father, it destroyed you and I hate Voldemort so much because he made my father sad and broke apart the whole of Britain for literally no reason. I may not know much about the war Uncle George but I know my father suffers in silence because he wants to be a good father to us, I may not know much about the war Uncle George but I know that you've stopped living because of it and right now my father may just die because you're too scared to face your demons, just like he was."

She turned to leave but stopped when he said  
"I'll help but then the past will stay buried."


	13. Chapter 13

When George said he would help them, they immediately threw a plan together. George had shut down his shop for a while and had told his family he was going on a business trip, his mum nearly cried when he told her he wanted to begin pranking again. So as such they all stayed at the shop and began plotting.

It took a while, a lot of fire whisky for Teddy and George and a lot of enthusiasm from Lily but somehow they had concocted a plan, despite the relentless 'debating'. It was this plan that they knew would be the one, Teddy had the access, George had the brains, Lily, Albus and James had the skills. Together they began working on perfecting the plan and George would be the first to admit that when the kids took on the world everyone better beware.

It took three weeks but they finally felt that they could pull it off and as such George was giving everyone a pep talk.  
"I don't care what happens, whether you find this letter or not you four will get out and continue looking, even if I get caught and if anyone does get caught scream, loud. If you can't be saved you say nothing to anyone, as much as I want to tell your mum and Ron we can't okay?" They all nodded in agreement  
"In that case I wish you all good luck, let's go invade Azkaban"

Azkaban was cold, even without the dementors. It was really isolated too and Teddy wouldn't admit it but he was scared. He knew that the guards wouldn't be as stupid as they would've thought but he just had to disarm them. So as such he walked into the little box room were three aurors stood, keeping watch on everyone?  
"Hey, the boss man says you're all off duty" the three burly men looked at Teddy.  
"He did he did he?" Teddy nodded, he could see this wasn't going well so he flashed his badge.  
"Yeah, said he isn't expecting much trouble so he sent me to stand guard" one of the men stepped forward.  
"You see here's the problem, I don't believe you" and then he tried to disarm Teddy, who in panic yelled _Stupefy._ The others grabbed there wands  
"Who are you?" they asked, gruffly. Teddy shrugged  
"It doesn't matter, you won't remember" and then he sent another stupefy to which one of the guards dropped like a stone. The other guard yelled  
 _"_ _Confundo"  
_ Teddy threw up a shield and yelled _Expelliarmus_ the man's wand flew out of his hand and Teddy knocked him to the ground, rendering him unconscious. He signalled to the others who all came in, he passed George, James and Albus a guards pass and handed Lily his own Auror card.  
"I'll make sure they don't interrupt you" they nodded and entered Azkaban's grounds.

They began searching the cells, one by one. Luckily they only had to search one section and since it was the only section that held no prisoners they felt quite happy. After the war Azkaban was rebuilt for the most part but the section that held the death-eaters and Sirius was sectioned off by Harry who didn't think it was fit for anything let alone human life. They started from the back and worked there was forward, feeling as if they were being watched.

Albus was the one that found the cell and the letter and gift attached to it, he ran outside and yelled  
"I found it" but his happiness didn't last long as a deep seated fear settled in his very core, he didn't know what it was but clearly George did as he screamed out  
 _Expecto patronum_

Whilst he was holding of the black figure he turned around the three potters  
"Go, there's to many of them, get Teddy and find Harry" Albus didn't want to go but James took the decision out of his hands. He grabbed lily's hand and Albus's collar before running into the office and telling Teddy what had happened. Teddy awoke the guards  
"The dementors are loose" then he pressed a black button on a console which began emitting patroni and grabbed the three younger children and port keying them away.


	14. Chapter 14

When they landed in Grimuald place Albus whirled on Teddy  
"We have to save him" Teddy shook his head  
"He's fine, the patronus saved him and he won't be treated harshly by Aurors, dad was his friend and Uncle Ron was his brother" Albus stared at him in horror. Lily sensed an argument coming and successfully diverted the topic  
"Look we can argue all we like, Teddy we will be talking about why you lied and said there were no dementors but right now we have this disk and as far as I'm concerned we succeeded, now we just need to find a cd player." Nobody said nothing as they followed her out the room, all silently praying George would be okay.

When George woke up he found he found himself in the interrogation room, his brother sat across from him.  
"Hey George" he said, George looked up at his little brother, weeks of searching for the missing children had taken their toll on him and he looked exhausted.  
"You're lucky I told Ginny she had to wait because you'd probably be dead by now." George scoffed  
"Nah if anyone is gonna kill me it'd be Angela" a silence settled on the room as Ron looked at him sadly.  
"They want to charge you with their kidnapping and the destruction of property, George I need to know what happened because I can't help you" George looked at his hands.  
"I can't Ron, I know I've let everyone down but those kids are safe and what they're doing is bigger than any of us" Ron nodded mutely.  
"Then I'm sorry" he then turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

It was an hour before George saw any one else and unfortunately it was his little sister. She, unlike Ron was not as gentle, she sat down across from him.  
"Where are my kids?" she asked icily. George said nothing  
"Are they hurt, are they safe god damn it George answer me!" she yelled. George flinched, Ginny growled.  
"George, those kids are everything to me and with Harry gone they are all I have. I know that they're on some mission to save Harry but they're going to get themselves killed, they're just kids!" George laughed hollowly.  
"You have no idea Ginny, those kids are more like their father than they know, and yes that includes Teddy. I owe Harry a debt and if that means aiding his kids then so be it!" Ginny clenched her fists.  
"What about your kids George, how the hell are we meant to tell them you are abandoning them, look I love you for helping them but you're not doing it right! I can't lose them."

That's when Ginny started to cry, weeks and weeks of relentless worry was killing her and she didn't know what to do.  
"You're a selfish man George Weasley and Fred would be so disappointed in you!" then she turned to leave but George stopped her.  
"Don't. You. Dare. Fred is dead Ginny so he doesn't get a say." Ginny looked into George's eyes, scared. George looked like he wanted to kill her.  
"I get it, I would feel the same in your position Ginny but don't bring Fred into this, not when I'm starting to live without him." He let go of her arm and collapsed into a chair.

Ginny silently sat across from him  
"It's like the war all over again George except the four of them aren't as experienced and hardened as we were" George began to laugh, she was utterly clueless.

"Ginny, those kids know more about the war than they let on. They know that Harry drinks himself into a stupor into every anniversary, they know about every cut on each of your bodies, they know about the war Ginny and you know what I'm glad they do. I'm glad they know about all the crap we went through and they know it wasn't in vain. I'm glad they know that Harry isn't okay because we never did. After the war Harry tried to help everyone but no one helped him and if the war still affects him that much then that means we've failed him. You wonder why I'm letting them save him. It's because they did the one thing we never could when he defeated Voldemort, they're saving him." Ginny looked at her older brother stonily before leaving him to wallow in despair, she prayed that the kids were okay because god help George if the weren't.


	15. Chapter 15

When Teddy put the DVD in the player he did not expect to see what he did, harry passed out on the floor. He was bleeding profusely and begging someone to let him breathe, Teddy felt Lily gasp and pulled her into a hug. The man on the screen bean scolding Harry with an iron rod, causing Harry to scream loudly. Albus growled as James looked on in despair. The screen went blank as Harry begged for his life, thirty seconds went by before a man in a mask popped up on screen.  
"Are you having fun kids? Learning new things about dead old daddy?" the man laughed.  
"You see Harry Potter isn't perfect, he has secrets and no one knows the biggest one of all. You will find out In due course, that is of course if you want to continue. I give you this one chance to back out now because the journey to your father's soul is perilous."

The man went quiet for a minute before continuing.  
"Excellent you wish to continue, there are only three more clues to find your father. On to the next clue, a man is only as good as his word. This one is to you Remus Lupin, what did Harry promise you? Then to Teddy Lupin what did he show you?" then the screen went blank.

Everyone stared at Teddy who somehow felt hollow, why did they bring his father into this? He collapsed onto the couch.  
"Ted?" James asked timidly, the silence that fell upon was deafening. Teddy was too busy silently wallowing to realise the potters were silently communicating. Lily and Albus left the room, James sat next to the older boy.  
"He made me a lot of promises James" yet deep down Teddy knew which one they were on about and he wanted to know how they knew. James looked at the conflicting emotions on Teddy's face and silently died inside, as much as they treated Teddy like family no one could replace his parents.  
"Teddy?"  
"I know" nothing was said between the two. Teddy knew where he had to go, he knew what harry had promised.  
"There were a few times…" Teddy started. James just nodded, he understood.  
"Yeah, the idiot used to drink and try to forget" Teddy laughed hollowly.  
"I thought he wanted to forget my parents, I used to get so mad" James didn't say anything. His throat was too thick with emotion.  
"I… I've never been on their anniversary without him" he said quietly.  
"Not even with Victoria?" James asked surprised. Truthfully he thought that Teddy wouldn't want harry there now he had his girlfriend. Teddy shook his head.  
"No… it was my time with him… he may not have had many memories of dad but he always told me what he knew and well… Vic I love her but it's not the same." James just nodded, he supposed he understood.  
"Well at least it got him to stop drinking" Teddy nodded mutely. Truthfully he felt kind of ashamed he hadn't realised the date. The second of May. The anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts.

Teddy looked to James  
"We'll find him James… I refuse to let him go." James made no comment and just watched as his older brother walked away.

It was the day after the second of May so Nymhadora and Remus Lupin both had many flowers from friends and family. Teddy stared at his parent's grave and kneeled down on the dirt, he refused to come in disguise like the other potters, this was his parents resting place and he was there son. He found an envelope on the back of their headstones and handed it to James.  
"We'll let you have a minuet" he said and took his two younger siblings away.

Teddy stared before letting a tear fall, he missed his parents but he felt like he should remember them.  
"Hey" he said solemnly  
"I… you know I never know if you are actually listening but Uncle Harry swears you are." Teddy laid down some flowers and wiped some leaves away.  
"Uncle Harry… he isn't here like usual and I don't know how to feel about that. I watched them take him you know, swapped himself for me because he's an idiot" after swallowing loudly he continued.  
"I need him… I need him because he gave me a second chance but I feel like I don't know him, was he always so ominous with you guys?" He wanted to scream, he felt like this was wrong, Harry was supposed to be here telling his parents how great Teddy is.  
"Like I said Harry says you're always listening… so if you are will you help me? I need him mum, dad. I need him to survive this because those three kids can't lose him… aunt Ginny can't lose him and I can't. I love him… he took care of me and he didn't have to. He was eighteen and had shared custody with me and he gave me the best possible start in life." Teddy was crying but this point.

He wiped his tears away  
"I'm scared mum and dad, I'm terrified, I can't go on without him, it's not like I have you guys. I don't know if I can cope without him so if we'll succeed will you please send me a sign?" when no sign came Teddy sobered up and kissed the headstone.  
"Fine I guess you don't think we'll do it but I'll prove you both wrong. Goodbye mum and dad, I love you both" and then Teddy went over to the three potter children and apparated away.

It took a week before anyone read the letter. Everyone had taken the week to mourn the losses of the war, they had even sent a letter to Ginny saying they were fine and letter to the ministry stating that George didn't have a choice in helping them. Thankfully no one had actually charged George but he needed an escort everywhere he went to make sure that if the kids contacted him again they would be caught.

When it came time to read the letter everyone sat down at the table and waited for someone to read it. Finally Albus did.  
" _Dear potter kids, well done on finding this clue, only two more to go. Oh it is great isn't it? Finding out that your father had held some secrets for only his benefit. Well it will be until the next letter. The final clue, as for this clue well this is will lead to the second biggest secret that your father ever kept. Well from you, the rest of the Weasleys knew, how could they not? Vernon wasn't the nicest specimen so go to the childhood home of Harry James potter and there you shall find an envelope, this envelop will lead you to the final clue and where I am keeping him. Good luck and remember we are watching."_


	16. Chapter 16

When Petunia Dursley opened the door to four children she didn't react, she simply stared. She knew who the four were of course, Dudley had described each of Harry's children well, and she just didn't know how Harry had described them. Harry and herself had a better relationship than previous years but, like Dudley's relationship with his cousin it was mainly through Christmas cards.  
"Hello Petunia, I don't know if you know about us but we're-"  
"Harry's children, yes, I know who you are" she said cryptically  
"Would you like to come inside" they nodded, stumbling through the hallway and into the living room.

It was while Petunia was serving tea and biscuits that she asked where Harry was and the silence that fell upon the children broke Petunia's heart but nothing broke her heart than when Lily spoke up.  
"You see Mrs Petunia daddy was taken by some bad people, we have been looking for him but the kidnappers sent us here… I miss my daddy and we need your help" she said, handing Petunia the note. The children could read her expressions well as the too felt the same. When Petunia was finished she looked at the children uneasily.  
"I understand that you want to find your father but I'm afraid you may see him differently if I tell you" when they didn't answer she sighed.  
"When he was little we were terrified of him, I hated my sister for magic and it turned me bitter and in turn turned Vernon, my husband bitter. We used to slap him about occasionally, used to make him a slave in essence of the word. Your father never fought back until he was about fourteen… then after his godfather died he just gave up really, did what we asked but we were always lighter on what he did after that. We were terrible excuses for guardians and it's only recently that Harry made peace with me, I think it was mostly due to the fact that Vernon had passed."

No body spoke, each choosing to sip on their tea rather than accept that their father had a bad start in life and somehow hadn't turned bad. Petunia waited anxiously for someone to speak, terrified of their reaction. Albus shifted uncomftable.  
"Look you were a terrible human being, our father is the most amazing person alive and I fear that if he hadn't found the friends he had he would've become like Voldemort but he forgave you, whether we do is irrelevant, dad did and I don't think we can forgive or hate you without his side of the story. All we care about is the next clue so unless you know where it is, we'll have to go." Petunia looked down solemnly  
"I'm afraid I don't" the children nodded and stood up, Petunia walked them to the door, only to find a note on the floor that said one word.  
 _Smelting's._

Teddy looked at the letter confused, petunia gasped  
"That's Dudley's old high school but it's been shut down for years" they all nodded slowly  
"Where is it?" Petunia told them where the ancient high school was, Teddy turned to Petunia and scribbled something down on the back of the paper.  
"Ring this number, it's a muggle number for my Aunt Hermione, tell them what we told you and that we are at Smelting's and to bring an Auror unit, say that we may have found him and we need back up." Petunia nodded, Teddy then turned to the others  
"Lily, I need you to stay here" as expected Lily looked outraged  
"No, look I know I'm young but you need me and so does daddy, I'm the only one that knows any healer methods." Teddy sighed  
"Look Lils, your Harry's little girl-"  
"I'm also tougher than I look and any time we spend here arguing is taking away daddy's time." Teddy growled  
"Fine, come on" and then he turned to Albus and James  
"Right let's find him and bring him home" he said before apparating away, leaving Petunia to marvel just how alike harry and his children were.


	17. Chapter 17

When they arrived at Smelting's Teddy turned to the others  
"James, dad was training you in combat right?" he asked, James nodded  
"Then you take Lily and protect her" James nodded, grabbing Lily's hands, he would die before she got hurt.  
"Albus, do you know anything about training in combat or healing?" Teddy asked, Albus gulped  
"A little but I also know how to create a distraction" it was true, surprisingly Albus could create a little mischief if he really nodded.  
"Alright, well you're going in through the front with me, Lilly and James will take the back" Teddy then took out two muggle Wallkie Talkies that he had purchased from a muggle shop before apparating straight to smelting's, he handed one to James.  
"If you two are in trouble yell" they nodded, everyone gripping their wands tightly.  
"Remember these people are not afraid to kill, our primary mission is to save Harry but if that fails, we all get out alive, capishe?" everyone agreed.  
"Alright, let's move out"

Ron was sat in his office when a low ranking Auror ran in,  
"We've found them sir!" Ron looked at the Auror  
"Where Smithers?"  
"A dilapidated muggle high school called Smelting's" Ron stiffened, he knew that high school.  
"All right, gather strike team one as well as the healers and meet me in the mission room, do it quickly" Smithers ran out. Ron sighed, he never thought it would come to this, chasing his niece, nephews and best friend into an old muggle high school. He sighed once more and began gathering his mission gear, he was going to save them, he swore.

Lily was scared, sure she argued to come with them but she was still scared, the high school was abandoned and dark and creepy. She knew James was scared too because he never once let go of her hand. They silently crept along old dusty corridors where class room doors stood ajar.

They had been creeping for about ten minutes when they heard voices, James tensed, he pulled them into another corridor, quietly he handed Lily the walkie Talkie.  
"Lils, go hide in that classroom and no matter what you hear do not leave until I come find you" Lily nodded as James went to confront the men. The last thing Lily heard before James was taken was James yelling  
"You twat let me go."

While Lily was hiding Teddy was being led into an abandoned classroom by the same thugs that had taken James, all the while praying Albus was okay. The last he saw the boy was buried under some rubble created by the reducto curse. Teddy's heart nearly dropped when he saw James tied up. The men roughly sat him down next to James.  
"Where's the little boy and girl?" he gruffly said. They said nothing, the man punched them, and they said nothing and he punched them again. They continued like this till the man realised they wouldn't talk.  
"Fine I guess I'll just find them myself"

Lily was not happy, in fact she was actually terrified. She was completely alone and had absolutely no defence knowledge, unless Expelliarmus and stupefy count but even then they weren't very powerful. She sat huddled in a storage cupboard clutching the walkie talkie like a lifeline. Very quietly she began talking into it  
"Teddy?" she said  
"Teddy are you there" who answered however wasn't teddy, it was Albus.  
"Lily, are you okay?" Lily almost cried in relief  
"Al… I'm scared… they got James" Albus sucked in a breath.  
"Okay Lily where are you, can you describe it?" lily began rattling off the room she was in, including different details like how she was on the west side of the building and there were glass jars and weird taps that smelt like gas. Albus tried getting up, determined to find her, ignoring the pain in his leg.

It took a while but he eventually found her curled up in a cupboard, he pulled her into a hug  
"Oh lily" he said softly. She cried into his shoulder  
"They've got him Al… they got jamesy" Albus nodded, crawling into the small space with her.  
"We'll get him I swear" she nodded but stiffened when voices could be heard.  
"Come out, we have guns, I doubt even magic can stop a speeding bullet" Albus turned to Lily, trying to think of any possible option to keep her safe.  
"Lily, you remember Auntie Hermione's number right?" Lily nodded  
"Right, I'm going to need you to get out of here, go to the main road, there was a telephone box there, ring her" he said, all while giving her some change.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to save our brothers" and then he ran outside into the men with guns.

Lily didn't know how she was going to save herself, she knew that the men roamed the corridors but she was too scared to climb out the windows and run away. When she heard the voices drift away she slowly crept to the window, she felt her heart beat faster as she unclicked it. She once again stiffened when two people stopped outside her door, she heard them open the handle before, as quick as the wind climbing through the window and running as fast as she could towards the main road. She had to get away, she had to get help and save her family.

When she reached the phone box she put her coins in the slot machine, waiting as the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Hermione said, Lily's heart slowed at the sound of her voice.  
"Please save me."


	18. Chapter 18

Lily wasn't even aware of what was happening to her for the few hours after her phone call, she remembered seeing her uncle Ron yelling orders to storm Smelting's before running Lily who promptly broke down in his arms. The next thing she remembered was waking up in her bed with Ginny next to her.  
"Mum?" she asked, Ginny spun around  
"Oh Lily" she whispered. Lily didn't really know how to react, this was the woman everyone had abandoned to look for her father.  
"Did they find him… where's Teddy, James and Albus?" Ginny looked like she was about to burst into tears. She sat on the bed and smoothed Lily's hair.  
"Oh Lily… they took them… we turned the building upside down but they weren't there" Lily could feel herself paling. Her little body shook and for the first time in her life she felt like her mother was trying to trick her.  
"No… you're lying… they said they would be back… they said that we all had to survive even if dad didn't"  
"Oh lily."

Lily stood up and back away from her mother  
"No… they wouldn't lie, THEY WOULDN'T" she screamed. Ginny took in her child's broken demeanour as she broke down, never had Lily been one to throw a tantrum or scream but right now it looked as if the world had deserted her. Ginny approached her with caution before pulling her into her lap and slowly singing her to sleep.

The next time Lily woke up she heard her uncle Ron outside  
"Lily… can I come in?" he asked.  
"Uh sure" Lily replied. Ron wandered into the little girl's room. He looked tired, he looked just like her dad did every time a mission failed.  
"Lily… is it okay if I talk to you about what's been happening? If you're up to it?" Lily nodded and Ron pulled out some paper  
"Can you start from the beginning and if at any point it gets too much, just tell me okay?"

For the rest of the afternoon Lily retold her story, how they hunted their dad down through each letter which seemed to give away little pieces of information. Information like how harry had a rough child hood, his godfather was once a murderer and that he never really hated Voldemort or Snape. Ron listened in interest and scribbled everything down.  
"Well I think we know what we need to know, you mentioned walkie talkies, a muggle toy right?" Lily nodded and pulled it out from her things.  
"Is it okay if I take this?" Lily looked at it  
"Can... Can I try something?" Ron nodded and Lily took a deep breath before pushing the bottom.  
"Albus?" all she could hear was static, she repeated his name and suddenly the line went silent before  
"Lily?" Ron looked at Lily in surprise  
"Albus are you there?"  
"Uncle Ron?" Ron acknowledged his presence. They could hear Teddy yelling and then some scuffling before everything went eerily silent. When Teddy grabbed hold of the walkie talkie  
"Uncle Ron, there's not a lot of time, remember that case Harry worked on, the serial killer half-blood?"  
"Yeah?"  
"He killed the killer but his family are adamant that the killer was framed. They said that they're going to prove Harry is not a good man, we're where Harry captured him. Please come and get us, Harry… I don't know what they've done to him but he won't survive for long"  
"Hang in there, we'll be there soon."

Ron was running into the ministry after leaving Ginny and console Lily, he ran into the Auror department and began directing orders  
"We need A team, the muggle relations and whoever worked on the half-blood serial killer case, when that's done meet me in the conference room."

Teddy was trying to wake Harry up, Harry however was being stubborn.  
"Harry for the love of Merlin, if you don't wake up you're going to die and do you really want that?" Harr just moaned, completely confused.  
"Teddy?" he asked as his eyes fluttered open.  
"I'm so sorry"

Teddy looked at his godfather in confusion. He was about to ask what he was sorry for when the door flung open.  
"How did you do it?" a man growled, Teddy looked to the two younger potters, huddling together in a corner  
"Do what?"  
"Don't play games with me boy, how did you contact them" the man said advancing on the young man. Teddy stood protectively, it looked like his family had come  
"You think you're so smart but let's see how fast you are" the man then pulled out a gun and Teddy closed his eyes. If he was going to die he wasn't going to watch, only the bullet never pierced him and when he opened his eyes his godfather was lying in front of him and the assailant was lying on the floor. He was staring at his godfather in shock.

James ran forward, he ran to his father and pulled him into a hug  
"Dad" he screamed, tears running down his face  
"Dad… wake up.." Albus limped over and collapsed next to him  
"No… no."  
Teddy just stared, the explosions and fighting outside seemed mute when hid everything but blood father was lying before him, not breathing. He thought if the world was going to end then he wouldn't care because if Harry Potter died then his life would never be the same.

The three young men were so caught up in their shock that they never noticed Ron enter, clothed in Auror hear with dirt and sweat masking his face.  
"Guys?" he asked quietly, he had yet to notice his best friend on the floor. Teddy turned to Ron  
"You're too late" Ron looked confused before looking where Teddy's attention was prior, he gasped and shouted to his men  
"We need a healer, Harry's been hit!" the men jumped into action and safely got an healer to Harry, the healer put him on a stretcher and ran out of the building with him. Ron turned to his nephews, without a word he led them out the building, praying that his best friend would make it.


	19. Chapter 19

Teddy was upset and tired, it had been a week and in all honesty he thought it would take them longer. It had been a week and there was no sign of improvement in Harry but Ginny was grounding him for life and he was sat in the Auror office receiving the biggest reprimand of his life. He thought getting yelled at by Ron for dragging his little brothers and sister across the country was bad but getting yelled at by the disciplinary board was worse.  
"You are training to be an Auror, you can't take three UNDERAGE children on a quest without proper authorisation and backup" yeah that seemed to be the running theme. Teddy just nodded mutely  
"Look Teddy I understand Harry raised you and Harry is a vital member of the team but you should of pre-warned the Auror department, it was a serious lapse of judgement on your part" Teddy just nodded.  
"Yes sir" the man sighed  
"Since you did effectively save him and bring back the kids mostly unharmed I will not punish you severely but when you are fit to come back you will be on desk duty for two months and go under rigorous training to make sure you follow protocol" Teddy just nodded.  
"You're dismissed" Teddy got up and left.

The hospital was becoming an all too familiar sight to the young Lupin boy, he wandered into Harry's room and sat across from the boy who lived. He said nothing.

When Hermione wandered in an hour later she found Teddy sat there, her heart went out for the boy. Ginny had been furious with him and the kids but mainly at him, his adoptive father was dying and he was being yelled at in all directions. Hermione put the card she had brought for Harry on the table.  
"I understand why they did it, Uncle Harry killed their son, it was an accident but Uncle Harry showed them a side of their son he'd never seen" Hermione looked at him, interested in what he was thing. The boy wiped away a tear  
"I just… do you recon that they'd be happy everyone hated me for trying to help him" Hermione felt a tear roll down her face.  
"I mean what was I supposed to do? It wasn't like we did it all alone, we got help from George and I sent a message to you and Ron… I just I couldn't let them three go off on a mission to save him without me. I tried to keep them safe, I promise" His voice cracked and Hermione pulled him into a hug.  
"Nobody hates you Teddy… they're just mad and upset at the situation and since adults need someone to blame they're blaming you…" she stroked Teddy's hair as he cried.  
"Aunt Ginny hates me now… I just want Harry to wake up… I need him" Hermione didn't reply to him but she swore to herself Ginny and herself would be having words.

When Hermione reached the Potter home she found Ginny sat on the table.  
"Ginny?" Ginny looked up  
"Hey Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione took a deep breath.  
"Look Ginny… you need to go a little easier on Teddy… he was only doing what he thought was right and now he thinks everyone hates him" Ginny sighed.  
"Look Hermione I'm mad, he's an adult he should've known better than to take three minors oh hell, better yet he shouldn't have gone at all and you know you would feel the same if it was Rose and Hugo."

Hermione just shook her head  
"He needs you Ginny and yeah I'd feel angry but everyone has isolated themselves from him… I wouldn't do that because I'd owe it to Harry to make sure he was okay. You know how much that boy means to him and I know how much both of them mean to you. Right now he needs you because he could possibly lose Harry and then where would he be? Harry is his link to everyone he knows and if Harry goes Teddy does to." Ginny looked flabbergasted  
"What do you mean? If harry doesn't wake, we're his family as well." Ginny looked confused whilst Hermione just looked frustrated.  
"You know its different Ginny, yes we'd make sure that he felt like he's happy and healthy and James, Lily and Albus would always be his sibling but the reason Teddy always felt like he had a family was because Harry made it so. You know how close the two are, you know that after the war Teddy gave Harry hope and that was reiterated from Harry to Teddy. Harry was the one that adopted Teddy and took him to his parent's grave every year _even when he'd come home and cry himself to sleep._ He's the one that made sure that Teddy felt like both a Lupin and a potter, I'm not saying Teddy isn't family because he is and he always will be but you've got to help him belong Ginny because now he's lost." Ginny didn't have chance to reply because Hermione turned on her heel and left.

It was later that night that Ginny turned up at Teddy's apartment, Teddy looked at her tiredly as she pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her  
"I'm so sorry Teddy" she didn't need to explain what for  
"I… its okay" nothing was said between the pair as they hugged each other, trying to not cry. It was due to this hug that Teddy felt better than he had done since he'd returned, he felt like he once again belonged.


	20. Chapter 20

When Harry potter woke up three months had gone by since his rescue, three months had gone by and his children had gone back to Hogwarts, his wife had gone back to work as had his godson. It had been three months but life had carried on.

It had been like nearly a year previous, except this time when they had been called to the headmistress it was because of good news. He had awoken, everyone began to rejoice but Teddy calmed them down.  
"Guys… he's awake and can see you but not in good shape, the methods used to hurt him were muggle and were aimed to break him" the room went solemn.  
"Ginny is with him now, I can take you there but he may not be able to see you" he thought they would all say no, if they couldn't see him what was the point? But they all looked at each other a solemn promise in their eyes. They would see their father awake and alive.

When they got to the hospital they waited for hours to see him. When the time came everyone ran over and hugged him. He didn't even flinch in pain, Teddy hung back, feeling like an outsider but when harry realised he let go of his children and opened his arms for Teddy.  
"Come here son" Teddy ran into his arms and started crying. He had missed harry so much.  
"Dad…" he whispered. When he pulled back harry said something that stumped him.  
"Your parents would be so, so proud of you" the aged potter breathed deeply whilst Teddy looked dumbfounded.  
"Why?" he asked shyly.  
"Because I know I am" he then turned to face everyone  
"I want to thank you all so, so much for saving me."

It took just shy of a year and many trials and groundings but they had found him. It took a further year for Harry to open up about his childhood and the pains of the past, to tell his children the story of not just the boy who lived but one of both the boy who lived and Harry potter, the man they all thought of as father, no more than Teddy.

It had taken something from each of Harry's children to save him, it took strength, guts and courage but as they all saw their father at every occasion and every time they needed him, they realised. They realised that they would do it over again without a second through because this was the man who raised them, who took away their fears and made them feel safe. This was the man that had fought for everything he believed in and he had instilled that fight in them, so that's why they fought for him. They believed in him. They believed in Harry James Potter, their father.


	21. THANK YOU

Hey everyone, I just want to thank you all for sharing the journey of _Harry missed_ with me. I couldn't have thanked for a better set of readers than you and to anyone who commented, favorited and followed I want to give you a bug, big thank you. To anyone who has just read this I want to say thank you for reading.

You are all wonderful people and don't forget, happy reading,


	22. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
